life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Joan Marcus
Joan Marcus is one of the members of Away, an Arizonan community where Karen Reynolds settled down in following her divorce. She appears in Episode 5 of Life is Strange 2. Personality TBC Appearance Joan wears a rainbow-patterned leather vest over a dirty white shirt, jean shorts, and worn yellow sandals. She also wears a red, patterned bandanna over her bald head, safety glasses around her neck, a chain necklace with several metal trinkets attached, and purple gloves with "ЯIR" written in yellow on their wrists. She has elaborate tattoos inked onto her chest and upper arms. Background According to herself, Joan originally did not plan on becoming an artist and resisted the urge to become one until she eventually did so. After she began successfully selling her artwork, Joan decided to join Away after seeing the people around her turn into "smiling sharks" at the sight of her success. Episode Five - "Wolves" Upon arriving back at Away, Sean Diaz can find Joan building artwork with the help of Daniel Diaz's telekinesis by her caravan, where she will reassure Sean about his potential to become an artist before asking him to help decide how to build her new sculpture. If he accepts, Joan has Sean stand atop a platform and tell Daniel how he should design the sculpture using his telekinesis. Afterwards, the three step back and admire their work before Sean leaves. While preparing to leave Away, Sean can find Joan admiring their sculpture from the previous day with Daniel. If he decides to speak with her before they leave, she gives them a wooden wolf carving to "help him remember the artist inside." As Sean and Daniel leave in Karen's truck, Joan hugs Karen from behind and comforts her as she tears up. If Sean decided to surrender to the police and Daniel obliged, fifteen years later, Karen can be seen wearing Joan's rainbow vest. Relationships * Karen Reynolds - Joan enjoys spending her evenings playing board games and talking with Karen, which Sean notes reminds him of his and Lyla's friendship. Years later, Karen can be seen wearing Joan's rainbow vest. TBC * Sean Diaz - TBC * Daniel Diaz - TBC Quotes Trivia * On Karen's grocery list, Joan is listed as "Jo" and is listed above the following items: shea butter, turmeric, and ibuprofen. Ibuprofen and turmeric are often used as anti-inflammatory drugs and pain relievers. * According to Stanley Petersen, Joan smokes pot, unlike him and Arthur. Gallery Photos TBC LiS2_Away_-_Group_Photo_ScrMenu.png|Joan in a group photographs of Away's members. LiS2E5 - David's Caravan - Polaroids (Sacrifice Bay).png|A string of polaroids in David's trailer, one of which depicts Joan. (determinant) Screenshots LiS2E5 Joan Marcus 01.png|Joan speaking with Sean at Away. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Joan Marcus 02.png|Joan and Sean watching Daniel use his telekinesis to create art. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Joan Marcus 03.png|Joan instructing Sean as he stands atop a platform. ("Wolves, determinant) LiS2E5 Joan Marcus 04.png|Joan, Sean, and Daniel admiring their sculpture. ("Wolves, determinant) LiS2E5 Joan Marcus 05.png|Joan bidding Daniel farewell. ("Wolves", determinant) LiS2E5SC2 - Karen Reynolds & Joan Marcus.png|Joan hugging Karen from behind as Sean and Daniel drive off. ("Wolves") Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2)